


Grip it Tight

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Spit As Lube, they be fuckin backstage at wwe shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What is this?” he asks, tugging on the strap in question, continuing to nibble along Enzo’s jaw to his neck, where he sinks his teeth in deep enough to have Enzo jerking against him and moaning beneath his mouth.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s…ah…a vest, I guess.” He says breathily.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip it Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first new slash piece of the year! *throws confetti*

They’re both pretty pumped up by the time they get back to the locker room, it may only be Enzo’s second night back but it’s like no time has passed, like Enzo hasn’t been out for almost a month. The crowd was just as responsive to them tonight as they had been on their first night on the main roster, rippin’ into the Dudley’s like they were born to do it. The crowd is always a big part of the rush Cass gets out of being a wrestler, whether they boo him or they cheer him he always knows that the fans are gonna give him 100% and he gives it right back to them; more than that though, it’s experiencing it all with Enzo at his side. Every mile logged, every lost hour of sleep, every achy muscle is enhanced by the fact that the man he loves is there with him every step of the way and travelling without him the past few weeks had been like trying to function while a piece of him was missing. It was like choppin’ off his arm and then tellin’ him _okay, go on about your business,_ it just didn’t work. Now that Enzo was back it was like he was whole again, like he was unstoppable, invincible even, no one could touch him with his baby by his side. 

So yeah, Cass is pretty amped by the time they get back to the locker room, pouncing on Enzo the second the door closes behind them. He lifts him off the floor so their mouths are level, pinning him to the door with his body. “I missed you.” He breathes against Enzo’s lips, closing the distance between them and claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss. Zo’s hands are wrapped up in Cass’ hair, blonde locks tangled around his fingers and he hisses at the sweet pleasure pain that shoots through him when Enzo tightens his hold and _pulls_. He slides his hands down Enzo’s body, intending to rid him of his clothes and get inside him ASAP, when his fingers catch on the chest strap of Enzo’s…whatever the hell it is he’s wearing.

“What is this?” he asks, tugging on the strap in question, continuing to nibble along Enzo’s jaw to his neck, where he sinks his teeth in deep enough to have Enzo jerking against him and moaning beneath his mouth. 

“It’s…ah…a vest, I guess.” He says breathily. 

“Nah,” he replies, grinding against Enzo, his cock already half hard in his trunks. “You wanna know what I think it is?” He runs his other hand down over Enzo’s hip, slipping it into the waistband of his pants to palm his ass. 

“Nghh, what?” He can feel Zo’s erection pressing against his own as he bucks beneath him in search of more of that delicious friction and Cass obliges by grinding against him again, harder this time. 

“A harness.” He whispers against Zo’s ear, relishing in the shiver the sensation elicits from his partner. “And I like that, means I can move you around however I want.” He steps back from Enzo, using his hold on the chest strap of the harness to yank Enzo forward, turning him roughly on his heel and shoving him back up against the door, face to hard wood. He grips the strap on the back of the harness and uses it to keep Enzo pinned, shoving his pants down to the knee and baring his ass to Cass’ gaze. He squeezes first one cheek and then the other, manipulating the firm flesh in his hand before laying a firm smack across both cheeks, the sound reverberating around the empty locker room. “Gonna use it to fuck you baby, you want that?” 

“Fuck yeah Cass…give it to me.” 

He pushes down on Enzo’s back, where he still has a hold on the harness, and pulls his hips out with his other hand, directing Enzo into the perfect position for fucking; back arched, ass out. He jerks his trunks down far enough to free his hard cock, spits into his hand and strokes over it a few times, coating it in his saliva. He lines up the head of his dick with Zo’s twitching hole, brushing over it a few times teasingly and slowly adding pressure until the tip of his dick is encased in Zo’s tight heat. He thrusts lightly a few times, giving Enzo time to adjust to his girth and their lack of proper lube but Zo, impatient as ever, pushes his hips back in an attempt to take more of his dick but Cass holds him firmly in place. 

“Ughh Casssss… _fuck_ me, _please_.” He whined. 

Cass chuckled. “So eager for it baby, ain’t ya?” He snaps his hips forward and in one sharp thrust, is fully seated inside Enzo, so hot and tight clenched around his cock. He sets a pounding rhythm, thrusting into Enzo fast and hard, the sound of their slapping flesh echoing in the room. Searching for that spot inside Enzo that will make him scream his name, he yanks on the strap of the harness, pulling Enzo until his back is bowed into the most sensuous of curves and Cass runs his hand over the sweat slick lines and ridges of muscle under his tan skin. On the next thrust Zo lets out this high pitched moan and that’s it; Cass knows he’s hit the spot. He holds that angle, hand gripped tight around the harness to hold him in place as he fucks Enzo, so hasty and severe that it could almost be considered violent but the sounds Enzo’s been making are constant now, more of mewling than a moan and Cass knows that he’s close. 

“Yeah, baby, that’s it, come on this dick for me.” 

He’s covered in sweat and out of breath and he can feel his own orgasm building at the base of his spine, sparking up every nerve ending in his body but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t see Enzo twitching and limp on his dick before they leave this arena. So he keeps fuckin’ him like it’s his job, each sweet sound that escapes Enzo spurring him on, urging him to go harder, faster, deeper until Enzo screams, “Cass!” And it’s all hoarse and broken and he knows that Enzo is coming; can see where some of it splashes to the floor but he keeps thrusting, trying to wring every last bit of pleasure from his body. 

Zo’s mostly limp, supported only by Cass’ body and the ever present hand on the harness to keep him pressed against the door. He slows his pace, giving Enzo a moment to catch his breath but still brushing against his prostate with every thrust. Cass moves his other hand up from Enzo’s hip and over his ribs to his nipple, taking it between his thumb and forefinger and pinching it to just this side of pain, exactly the way his baby likes it. He’s rewarded with a shuddering gasp as Enzo clenches tight around him. “That was a good one, wasn’t it babe?” he whispers. 

“Yes, fuck.” He sobs. 

“How about another one? You’re so good, baby, I know you can do it.”

He doesn’t wait for him to respond, just speeds up his thrusts, building to an almost frenetic pace and drilling his prostate with each stroke. Enzo’s a keening, writhing mass against Cass, an endless stream of shrill cries spilling from his mouth and it’s like music to his ears. “That’s it baby, yeah, gonna come on this cock again. So fuckin good for me Zo, so fuckin good.” He pants against Enzo’s neck, once again sinking his teeth into the tender skin there and that’s all it takes to send Enzo plunging over the edge and into another orgasm. Cass doesn’t let up though, keeps fucking into him quick and rough even though Zo is a puddle of jelly in his arms, thighs trembling where they’re pressed to his. 

He can feel his own pleasure mounting, barreling down on him like a freight train, molten heat a steadily building pressure in his gut until he feels like he’s about to explode into a million tiny shards of ecstasy. Just as he’s about to come though he makes a split second decision and pulls all the way out of Enzo’s ass, turns him around again so they’re facing each other and using the chest strap forces him to his knees. He’s staring up at him, ice blue eyes wide and glassy and fucked out, pants caught around his legs, come dribbling out of his still half hard cock, mouth open in supplication. Seeing Enzo like that always goes straight to his dick and a few more strokes has his balls tightening up in anticipation before Cass comes with a shout, painting Enzo’s face in stripes of his come.

Enzo’s tongue darts out to lick the come from his lips, gathering up the rest of the jizz coating his face with his fingers before making a show of licking each digit clean. Despite his recent orgasm his dick twitches with interest and Cass groans in exhaustion, collapsing onto the nearest bench, heedless of his now flaccid cock still hanging in the breeze; he’s too tired to care. 

Enzo makes his way over to Cass on all fours, slinking across the floor like a jungle cat in pursuit of a meal and Cass is his dinner until he’s kneeling between Cass’ spread legs. He glides his lips up his thigh to nose at his balls and lave at the head of his prick causing Cass’ eyes to roll back in his head, Undertaker style.

“Fuck, Zo.” He says, panting. 

“Ya know Cass, I think you were right.” 

“Hnnn, ‘bout what?” he manages to get out between kitten licks from Enzo.

“It is a harness.” 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that vest/sex harness thing Enzo wore on the 5/26/16 edition of SmackDown and a subsequent conversation with a friend on tumblr. The fandom needs more Cassamore and I'm happy to oblige. If you liked this one, tell me about it!


End file.
